


Saiba Nadar Antes De Entrar No Mar

by CharlieG



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Merman!Percy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieG/pseuds/CharlieG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico ainda não gostava do mar, mas isso não quer dizer que não podia gostar das criaturas que nele viviam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saiba Nadar Antes De Entrar No Mar

**Author's Note:**

> Então, nessa ficlet o Nico é um dos setes e também foi o semideus da grande profecia ~só pra esclarecer~]  
> Tive a ideia com um desenho que postaram lá no Pernico Crazy Shippers :3 o resultado foi esse~

Nico não conseguia se lembrar de como foi parar ali.  
Todos os seus pensamentos pareciam se esvair de sua mente a medida em que seu corpo afundava na água gelada. Ele tentava bater as pernas e os braços na tentativa de voltar a superfície, mas não tinha coordenação ou prática suficiente para conseguir. Devia ter aprendido a nadar quando teve a chance.  
A questão é que Nico nunca achou que estaria numa situação como essa. Das várias vezes que pensou em como morreria (quando você passa por duas guerras, é quase inevitável achar que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso vai acontecer), suas alternativas sempre foram ser atingido por um raio, esmagado por um gigante, picado por uma manticora ou apunhalado por algum outro semideus. Mas nunca afogado.  
Sendo filho de Hades, o garoto aprendeu a evitar os céus e o mar desde cedo, sabendo que seus tios podiam não desperdiçar a oportunidade de acabar com sua vida. E agora, em seus últimos segundos, ele não podia fazer nada além de culpar Leo Valdez. Ah, se não fosse o maldito filho de Hefesto ele ainda estaria no conforto e segurança do Chalé 13. Acontece que o latino achava que o Argo ll estava muito parado desde a derrota de Gaia há um ano e decidiu que uma viagem seria uma boa idéia. Para reunir os sete em nome dos velhos tempos. Óbvio que um barco cheio de semideuses chamaria a atenção dos monstros.  
Depois de tudo que enfrentaram, aquela luta em particular não era difícil. Porém, em um único momento no qual Nico desviou sua atenção para checar se Hazel estava bem, ele foi empurrado do convés e caiu no mar agitado. O desespero tomava conta de si a medida em que seus pulmões queimavam, necessitados de oxigênio. Ele sabia que ninguém apareceria para lhe tirar dali, e já aceitava que a próxima vez que abrisse os olhos, estaria na sala de espera do mundo inferior, aguardando sua vez de ser julgado.  
Desistindo de tentar nadar, ficou parado, agüentando a dor aguda em seu peito. Antes de apagar, a ultima coisa que sentiu foi um par de braços lhe puxando para cima.  
[...]  
Quando acordou, o primeiro impulso que teve foi cuspir toda a água tinha engolido. O gosto de sal o deixava enjoado. Fez uma nota mental de nunca, nunca mais chegar perto do mar.  
— Graças aos deuses, você está vivo. — ouviu uma voz aliviada.  
Nico pulou de susto e finalmente se sentou, correndo os olhos pelo lugar. Não estava na sala de espera do mundo inferior. Na beirada do píer velho (que não fazia a menor ideia de onde ficava), um par de olhos verdes quase cobertos pelos cabelos negros molhados o encaravam de forma preocupada e curiosa. O semideus abriu a boca em surpresa ao notar as barbatanas, duas pequenas, sendo uma de cada lado do rosto, e outra grande estendida por toda as costas. Hesitante, se aproximou um pouco mais para conseguir olhar o resto do corpo do merman apoiado pelos braços na madeira velha, observando atentamente onde a pele se fundia com escamas e dava continuidade a uma cauda longa.  
— Desculpe por não te levar de volta pro barco. — voltou a falar — Ainda parecia perigoso e você estava desacordado. Puxa, é a primeira vez que encontro um semideus! — sorriu abertamente — A propósito, me chamo Percy. Qual seu nome?  
O filho de Hades continuava embasbacado com a criatura a sua frente, prestando mais atenção na cauda esverdeada que balançava de um lado para o outro do que nas palavras que deixavam os lábios rosados.  
— Você sabe falar? — perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
— Hã... Sei? — Nico quis se bater pela resposta.  
— É uma pergunta?  
— Não! — riu pelo nariz — Eu sei falar. — apressou-se em dizer — E, hã, obrigado por me salvar.  
— Seria cruel da minha parte deixar você lá se afogando, não é? Dizem que afogamento é uma das piores mortes para os humanos. Vocês não tem guelras e tudo mais. — franziu o cenho — Ainda não me disse seu nome.  
— Nico. — respondeu finalmente.  
Percy arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso ainda maior, animado.  
— Nico di Angelo, o filho de Hades? — ergue-se um pouco mais, tentando chegar mais perto do semideus — Um dos sete?  
— É. — respondeu, recuando para trás.  
— Nós ouvimos muitas histórias sobre vocês lá embaixo, sabia? Sobre como derrotaram Gaia. Não vão nem acreditar quando eu contar!  
Nico sorriu minimamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados, um pouco constrangido.  
— Acho que também não vão acreditar quando eu disser que uma sereia salvou minha vida.  
— Merman. — corrigiu.  
— Certo. Desculpe.  
— Nah, tudo bem. Vocês geralmente não sabem o termo masculino. Até porque conhecem mais o mito das sereias que cantavam e atraiam os marinheiros. Nem todas fazem isso, sabia? É uma visão muito estereotipada. Na verdade, a maior parte das que eu conheço nem cantam bem.  
O filho de Hades não pode conter sua risada, achando engraçada a forma que Percy disparava a falar.  
— O que? — questionou confuso, não sabendo qual era a graça.  
— Nada, nada. — respondeu — Eu... deveria voltar. Eles devem estar preocupados.  
— Ah... Tudo bem. — disse desanimado — Eles devem estar preocupados mesmo. Então, acho que é um adeus.  
— Adeus é uma palavra muito forte. — levantou-se — Nos vemos por aí, Percy. E obrigado mais uma vez.  
— Não por isso. — sorriu.  
Nico virou-se e começou a andar para fora do píer, indo para qualquer lugar que tivesse uma sombra que o possibilitasse de voltar para o Argo ll.  
— E sabe, Ghost King, uma ultima coisa. — Percy chamou sua atenção e Nicou olhou para trás — Você devia ter certeza de que sabe nadar antes de entrar no oceano.  
E com isso ele mergulhou, desaparecendo nas águas escuras sem deixar rastros.  
[...]  
— Vai pra praia de novo? Por que passa tanto tempo lá?  
Bianca já começava a ficar verdadeiramente curiosa sobre o porquê de Nico passar quase todas as tardes em um lugar que antes detestava. As caçadoras estavam no Acampamento Meio-Sangue há alguns dias, e a morena pensou que seu irmão gostaria de passar mais tempo ao seu lado já que partiriam de novo em breve. Porém, todos os dias no fim da tarde, ele inventava uma desculpa e ia até a praia.  
— Nada demais, Bia.  
— Você não me conta mais nada, Nico! — cruzou os braços, irritada — Eu sei quando está escondendo alguma coisa. Anda encontrando alguém na praia? Já sei, é aquele garoto de Apolo, não é? Dylan, certo? Todo mundo sabe que ele gosta de você. Nico, já conversamos que se você quer namorar garotos, não tem que fazer isso em segredo...  
— Não é isso! — interrompeu a irmã; seu rosto mais vermelho que um morango maduro — Já disse que não gosto do Dylan. — murmurou — Posso ir agora?  
Bianca estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.  
— Ta, ta, vai logo. — balançou a mão — Mas não pense que a conversa acaba aqui.  
— Eu sei que não acaba. — sorriu.  
— Nos vemos depois então, fratellino*. — colocou a mão na cabeça do mais alto e bagunçou os cabelos negros. (*irmãozinho)  
— Bia, eu já disse que, tecnicamente, minha idade física agora é mais velha que a sua, então...  
— Vai sonhando. — interrompeu o mais novo, sorrindo.  
Assim que Bianca se afastou, Nico foi em direção a praia, andando o mais rápido que podia. Dirigiu-se para os rochedos do lado esquerdo assim que chegou na areia, e esgueirou-se entre eles, tomando cuidado para não cair. Quando já estava afastado da visão de qualquer um, o filho de Hades sorriu ao ver Percy sentado em uma das pedras.  
— Pensei que não viesse. — o merman resmungou.  
— E algum dia eu deixei de vir?  
Percy sorriu e negou com a cabeça. O filho de Hades se sentou ao seu lado, e os dois observaram o pôr-do-sol e conversaram sobre os mais diversos assuntos como faziam todas as tardes. Nico descobriu que gostava de ouvir as histórias que Percy tinha para contar sobre o oceano da mesma forma que o merman gostava de ouvir sobre todas as suas aventuras que viveu como semideus.  
Nico ainda não gostava do mar, mas isso não quer dizer que não podia gostar das criaturas que nele viviam.

**Author's Note:**

> Bianca ta viva pq sim u_u pposksop  
> Enfim, foi isso. Se leu, deixa um comentário ou um 'kudo' ~acho essa palavra mt engraçada  
> Desculpa por qualquer erro de português.  
> Até a próxima, pessoal.


End file.
